


Festival of Life

by Pinapples



Series: Martin and the Champion [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Baurus just trying to do his job, F/M, Idiots in Love, Just taking the Elder Scrolls lore and running with it, New Life Festival in Bruma, POV Third Person, Pride and Prejudice (2005) vibes, Titanic-esq dancing, You can't stop me Todd, hand holding, this is really mostly just fluff. Sugar coated and deep fried fluff., with a touch of mutual pining, ~two shots of vodka~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinapples/pseuds/Pinapples
Summary: This is a small 3 part story of how Martin and Jonna sneak out of Cloud Ruler to go celebrate the New Life Festival in Bruma. And Baurus, ever dutiful in protecting the emperor, follows. Shenanigans ensue. Each chapter is told from a different characters perspective.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Martin and the Champion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Martin

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this[ tumblr post ](https://caracagaialor.tumblr.com/post/615048710054985728/how-about-hok-and-mart-trying-to-sneak-out-and-go) about the HoK and Martin sneaking out of Cloud Ruler to go see the New Life Festival and Baurus finds them and they get him to join the festivities and I couldn't stop thinking about it!
> 
> The New Life Festival celebrates the birth of a new year, and celebrates the death of the old year. It takes place at the beginning of Morning Star. It also marks the start of the Winter Solstice, when the Sun begins his return, and the days start to grow longer. Many of the celebrations include races, feasts, games and dancing.

.***.

_Martin_

Martin stood at the window of his room, facing south. He was enviously looking out at the distant outline of Bruma when he heard the door to his room creak. There was only one person who would open it without knocking, and move so quietly he didn't hear their footsteps, even if he heard the faint creak of the hinges. 

“What is it?" Jonna asked. 

“Ah, nothing,” Martin shook his head and turned to smile at her, the wrinkles not quite reaching his eyes. 

Jonna stood at the center of his room, her armor wet in places showing melting snow. She must have just come in from outside. The tip of her nose and cheeks were flushed from the cold. 

“‘Nothing’ has you staring out the window?” she moved over to where he stood and leaned against his desk. “You know it’s natural to want to get out, especially being as cooped up as you've been.” 

“I know that, it’s just… tonight is the new life festival,” he gestured towards the outline of the city of Bruma through the gently falling snow. “I’m normally preparing the chapel and doing services. I've never thought I'd be watching from afar.”

Jonna hummed and stepped closer. “I have never been to a new life festival. What do you do?” She sat down on the corner of his bed, curling her legs underneath her and looking up at him expectantly. 

“Really?” Martin looked at her, questions written all over his brow, but he was of course too polite to ask them. He knew she came from one of the islands out in the Abeccan sea. “Well, ah… normally the night before is spent in prayer and contemplation. Most taverns give free ale throughout the night, and people celebrate until the next morning. There are sermons to give, thanks to be had, and celebration with the people of Kvatch.” His face turned sour. “Though this year it looks like I will have none of it.” 

Jonna looked at him with that familiar expression, as though she knew he had more to say and was waiting for him to find the words to sort out all his thoughts. 

“It's not like I can very well walk in Bruma and drink ale with the rest of them. Besides, we have important work here. I am close to deciphering another large passage of the Mysterium Xarxes, and-” 

“So taking one night off will not slow your progress then.” 

“I can't." 

“You said it yourself, you are close. The rest will come. Taking a break might even be what you need. No one should have to look at that book for as long as you do.” 

“I suppose. But I cannot simply walk into Bruma. Jauffre would have kittens.”

“I would like to see that, make for some fun up here,” Jonna said, turning to him. “But we should go! I have never been and you are longing to be amongst normal people. I will go with you. We can lock the door, say you're focusing on the Xarxes and cannot be disturbed.” Jonna looked proud of her plan.

“You are a terrible influence on me,” Martin sighed. “I thought my days of sneaking out and drinking were long behind me.” 

Jonna simply smiled wider. Knowing she had won. 

.

.

.

.***.

.

.

.

The plan had worked, of course. Jonna had left under the guise of doing some scouting around the perimeter, and Martin had informed Baurus that he was not to be disturbed for the night, as he required deep concentration on the Xarxes. Baurus had nodded, looking slightly concerned, but agreed to his request. 

Martin had no sooner shut the door and changed into more travel friendly clothes when he heard a soft knock at the window, where Jonna sat, crouched on the roof. He pulled his fur cloak over his shoulders and went to open the window. 

“I suspect not many emperor’s have climbed through a window for a night of drinking and revelry,” he said. 

“Oh, I think you'd be surprised,” Jonna smiled, holding a hand out to help Martin out the window. “Pelagius was mad, they say he used to drink six bottles of wine in one sitting, and escaped several prison cells.”

“Well, I hope I don't end up being remembered for those reasons,” Martin grunted, pulling himself up and out onto the roof. 

“I should think not. You’re much more fun than Pelagius,” she said simply. As if she had been alive during that time though she didn't look a day over twenty three. 

Martin smiled and shook his head. “I will take that as a compliment, I think.” 

“Let’s go,” she said, her golden eyes burning bright in the light of the evening sun. 

Martin was grateful for the hood that hid his blushing while Jonna held his hand as they made their way down the rooftops of Cloud Ruler. He knew it was probably for safety. While she was a bit impulsive, she wasn't about to let him slip and fall to his death. Martin let out a quiet laugh at the morbid thought. 

They carefully slid down the roof to the main courtyard of the temple. Martin dropped down first, holding his hand out for Jonna, who probably did not need any help jumping down from a roof, but she took his hand all the same. He may have been imagining it, but his palm was burning. 

From there Jonna hopped off the wall to the west, landing sure footed against the rocky base below. Signaling him to jump down, the two were now out of sight of any patrolling blades.

They stuck to the cover of the trees all the way to Bruma. Careful not to make a sound as the pointed rooftops of Cloud Ruler temple were no longer visible. 

Martin glanced at Jonna who was leading the way through the trees. Her face so serious and focused, he couldn't help but smile. She caught his eye as they walked, her own expression breaking into a wide smile as she looked towards the city. 

By the time they reached the gates of Bruma they were both laughing. They came to the northern gate. The sounds of people laughing and cheering could be heard even from here. 

Jonna stepped forward. Martin felt a small twinge of disappointment as she let go of his hand. Two gate guards nodded at them as they passed. It was certainly refreshing, not being hailed or bowed to. 

For such a cold city, Bruma was alive this evening. People were dancing and singing in the streets, some played card games while others laughed around fires. Children ran through the streets and played games. The sounds of music and drums came from several taverns. The large temple of Talos at the center of the city was alight, and Martin could hear a chorus being sung. Candles and lanterns lit the entire city, casting a warm glow that seemed to keep the cold away, even as the snow gently fell. 

Jonna gasped at the smells wafting past them as they came across a food stand serving sweet rolls and cooked meats. Martin all but laughed as she pulled him from one sight to the next, her golden eyes bright with excitement at it all. The light from the sun hints of red color in her dark hair. 

First to a cart with sweets, then to a strong arm competition. Then he'd watched as she joined a group of children in a race through the streets, all of them falling over at the finish line piling on top of one another while laughing. Martin’s face hurt from laughing as Jonna had directed all the children to then pile onto him instead. 

Now the sun was setting as the two of them wandered through the streets. More people began retreating indoors to taverns and homes. Though the lanterns throughout the city still burned bright and many people still spilled out the doors of their homes, laughing and sharing drinks. The day was coming to an end all too soon. 

“Wait a moment,” Martin pulled Jonna aside as he spotted a braided rope of flowers decorating a small stall. He reached up to pull a single flower from it. A yellow dragon’s tongue. “Here,” he said, turning to Jonna, his fingers tucking it gently behind her ear, her dark curls falling into place around it. Martin pulled his hand back and cleared his throat. “Come, let's find a tavern.” 

Jonna stretched and let out a content sigh, leaning into his side as they walked, one arm around his waist and his around her shoulders. 

.

.

.

.***.

The two of them sat in a warm corner of a tavern, sipping their drinks and watching the people of Bruma dance and sing. 

"Ah, I have missed being amongst people. Perhaps more than I realized," Martin smiled. “It isn't the same when everyone you're around calls you ‘emperor’ and hails you when you enter the room.”

"Any lesser man would have gone mad by now. I can't believe you haven't even left the temple grounds since…" 

"Since you and Jauffre brought me there," he finished, taking a sip of his drink. 

Jonna carefully set her mug down, staring at the wall. “Seven months… you’ve been in the temple for seven months?” she frowned. 

“Has it been that long?” he forced a smile before letting it slip at the serious expression on her face. “I will admit it has not been easy.” He didn't add that it was even harder when she was gone. 

“We should make up for it then,” Jonna said suddenly as she stood, pushing her chair back and held her hand out to him. A mischievous gleam in her eye. 

Martin set down his drink as well, and took her hand. Letting her lead him into the crowd.

.

.

.

.***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was totally an excuse to get Martin to that Mr Darcy outfit where he's walking through the field, collar open and heart _out. ___


	2. Baurus

.***.

_Baurus_

  
  


He knew something was up when Martin had told him he was ‘not to be disturbed’ and Baurus had noticed his boots and cloak were out near the bed. Just waiting to be put on. 

And Jonna had left the room but a new moments before, with an extra skip in her step and whistling an odd tune as she left. Baurus knew from experience that anytime Jonna began whistling, something was usually afoot. 

He waited an hour, giving Martin the benefit of doubt, before opening the door to his chambers. Hoping to be chided for intruding on Martin’s concentration, instead he was met with silence and a cold breeze from an open window. 

_Damn it._

.

.

.

His first instinct had been to check the chapel. Martin was a priest after all. But the Temple of Talos was filled with families and groups of people singing. No familiar redguard in sight, or the would be Emperor. Baurus smiled at a few of the people who turned to look at him as he entered. 

A quick scan of all the faces confirmed Martin and Jonna were not here. He let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. Out of the two of them, he had expected Martin to be the responsible one. Out of everyone at Cloud Ruler, Martin was the only one who had really been able to get Jonna to do anything that she wasn't particularly keen on. He guessed it was too much to hope for anyone to be able to control Jonna, Martin included. 

If they weren’t at the chapel, then where would they go, Baurus scratched his chin as he looked over the city’s main square. Or better yet… if he was Jonna, where would he go? 

There was a bang as a door was thrown open to a particularly rowdy tavern, and a nord man half stumbled out, still holding a tankard and singing drunkenly. The sound coming from inside the tavern was joyous. Baurus could hear people laughing and stomping their feet to some rhythm. Well, it seemed promising. 

He entered the tavern, weaving through the patrons, glad he had decided to change out of his blades armor and into civilian clothes. He would have stuck out like a sore thumb. 

The center of the tavern was absolutely filled with people, crowding around a large group of people who were dancing. Their stomping and spinning in some traditional nordic style dance as a group of bards played a joyful tune. The language he wasn't quite familiar with, but he knew the tune. There were so many people in the tavern Baurus was worried he wasn't going to find them here either, until he heard a very familiar voice let out a deep laugh. 

Martin was dancing with a nord woman as the pairs spun around each other trading partners. Baurus followed his gaze to find Jonna, dancing with another young nord man as she made a ridiculous face at the emperor, who now appeared to be laughing at how Jonna had tripped over her own feet. The young nordic man smiling apologetically, before they all traded partners again. 

He watched the pattern of the dance become less and less a pattern and more wild as the drums went faster, chants of the old nord language growing louder. They switched again. This time Jonna collided with Martin, brushing her hair out of her face in surprise as she looked up. Baurus noticed Martin had deliberately stepped out of the pattern to place himself there, where Jonna’s next partner was supposed to be. 

Baurus watched them laughing as they spun each other around and around. The people of Bruma cheering, having no idea of who was in their midst. The man who would be emperor, and the woman who saved Kvatch. Baurus couldn't help but smile and shake his head, heading to the bar to find a seat. 

Eventually the dance ended, those who were tired of dancing heading to the bar or nearby tables while new dancers jumped in. He watched Jonna pull Martin towards the bar. The imperial man's face flushed and hair disheveled as they both laughed and waved the bartender down. 

“I thought I’d find you here,” Baurus said as Martin and Jonna leaned on the bar. Martin froze at the sound of his voice. 

“Meridia’s balls,” Jonna swore, “you can't sneak up on people like that Baurus!” 

“I’ve been sitting here for almost thirty minutes,” Baurus said. “And the fact that you didn't notice me before now means you’re not paying attention. I could have been an assassin.” 

“I would have noticed an assassin,” Jonna said, deliberately avoiding his stare as she reached across the bar to grab a tankard. 

“I’d say I'm surprised it's you Jonna, but I'm not,” he gave her a look. 

“It was my idea, Baurus,” Martin defended her. “She has never seen the festival before.” 

Baurus gave him a look that said he didn't buy that it had been Martin’s idea in the slightest and then looked at Jonna, “Never seen the new life festival? What is this, your first year on Tamriel?” 

Jonna ignored him. 

“Really, Baurus, it was my idea. She simply… encouraged it.” 

“You indulged her, you mean.” 

“I… it's one night, and we’re being cautious," Martin said. 

Baurus raised an eyebrow as Jonna stood on the tips of her toes to reach the entire top half of her body across the bar and grab another tankard of mead. Baurus frowned, he wasn't even entirely sure that tankard didn't belong to another patron. 

“Right… why didn't you just ask Jauffre? I’m sure he would have-” 

“Let me go with a small army of undercover blades all watching my every move?” Martin smiled and shook his head. “I mean no offense, I am very grateful to you all, but that does not sound like any fun.” 

Baurus pursed his lips. He was not wrong. It would have meant more protection though. Martin was more important than he realized, but… he had taken Jonna. Who, even if she was inebriated, could probably fight her way out of a siege. Baurus thought back to when they’d infiltrated the Mythic Dawn. She’d gone down into that cave alone. And come back with the Mysterium Xarxes and left a trail of blood in her wake. But she’d also come back with a wound that wouldn't close. He decided not to mention that just now, it was a bit of a sore spot for Martin, who had been furious that she’d been sent alone. 

“Come on Baurus,” Jonna pleaded, now sitting on a stool at the bar. “We're perfectly safe here. Unless you make a scene and announce who Martin is to everyone right here,” Jonna said flatly, her gaze daring him to do it. 

“Nine! It’s like you're trying to create more madness!” Baurus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright,” he sighed, “but no more sneaking off. And you don’t do this again! Not without telling at least me.” 

“That sounds fair,” Martin nodded with a smile. 

“Since when do you drink?” Baurus asked, watching the small redguard woman climb across the bar to pour herself more mead. 

“Oh, I don’t. That’s my uncle’s forte,” she said.

“Should I be worried?” Baurus looked at Martin, noticing the mug in his hand, “and you-"

“Oh this isn’t ale,” he tilted his tankard so Baurus could see the clear liquid, “it's water.” 

“So you're getting her drunk, not the other way around. I’m not sure what’s worse.” 

“No, she's done that by herself. Though it's strange, I don't think she’s actually-”

“I'm not drunk!” Jonna said from behind the bar. 

“You've drank three whole tankards since I’ve been here,” Baurus countered. 

“And I would need at least three more before it would be an even sparring match between you and me." 

“Never change, Jonna,” Baurus laughed. “Alright I see why you brought her, and not one of the others. Even though I wouldn't have minded being asked,” he smiled. 

“I will make sure to include you the next time we decide to sneak out,” Martin joked. 

“There isn't supposed to be a next time,” Baurus laughed. “How were you two planning on sneaking back in?”

“We weren't, we were just going to walk back,” Jonna shrugged. “You're all eager to stop him from leaving, not from coming back. What, as if you wouldn't let us back in?” 

“Well they wouldn't stop _him_ ,” Baurus nodded to Martin. 

Jonna looked up and narrowed her eyes at him over her mug. 

“Look I'm not saying he would, but Jauffre has limited patience. If he found out you were responsible for 'endangering' Martin, he may dismiss you. Nine, he may even dismiss me for being part of this.” 

“He can't do that,” Jonna slammed her mug down. “I've done nothing wrong!”

“No, we know that, Jonna.” Martin said. “ _I_ would not allow that to happen. Besides, Jauffre is not unreasonable. We would simply tell him I was anxious to get out and you simply accompanied me. Besides it is not like I am in any more danger here than up there.” 

“Where are you going?” Baurus asked as Jonna stood and made to leave. 

"I want some cheese," she said over her shoulder as she stormed out. 

“I will never understand how that woman thinks.” Baurus said, watching her dodge between dancers as she left the tavern. 

“You didn't have to make her think Jauffre might dismiss her,” Martin said 

Baurus rubbed his face. “I know, I didn't mean it that way. Still what you two did was reckless. At least one person back at the temple should know where you were headed.” 

“If they did, we wouldn't have been able to leave.” 

Baurus sighed. 

“Something I learned as a priest, it’s sometimes better to ask for forgiveness, than permission.” 

“You’re not going to have any problem being Emperor,” Baurus said. 

Martin chuckled before finishing his drink. “We should go after her.” 

“Yes,” Baurus said. “If I buy her a sweet maybe she’ll forgive me.” 

“I’m sure she already has.” 

.***.

The sky was dark and cloudy now as they left the tavern. No sign of the stars that were previously visible. The hair of the back of Baurus’ neck stood up. There was an odd stillness to the air, like… 

There was a distant flash to the east then. Cries of “There’s a gate!” went up around the city. Guards were running towards the city's gate while guards along the wall pointed to something in the east. 

Baurus turned to find Martin stock still, staring at the sky as a brilliant red hue began appearing in the east. Baurus grabbed his arm. “We’ve got to go!” 

Martin didn't respond. 

He looked around for a way out, another way out of this city and back to the temple. But he knew they couldn't abandon these people here. 

A figure ran by, weaving through the stock still partygoers and civilians who were staring at the sky in shock. Baurus saw Jonna, not bothering to stop as she passed them, headed straight for the gate. He heard her barking commands at the guards while she pulled on boots and bracers from one of the gate guards and grabbed a sword and bow from another, before demanding they keep a perimeter around the gate until it closed. With that, she caught Baurus’ eye from where they stood, and gave a curt nod before disappearing into the glowing orange fire. 

Baurus felt a split second of relief before Martin moved to brush past him. Baurus threw an arm out to stop him, holding him in place. “You cannot go inside that gate! 

“But she’s-”

“Capable of closing it herself! We need to keep you alive Martin, she knows that. What do you think she’d want you to do right now?” 

Baurus heard Martin swear something so foul he never would have guessed the man was a priest.

“She’s capable of closing it on her own. She has the most experience with it out of anyone here,” Baurus reassured him. 

“That doesn't mean-” Martin scoweled and rubbed at his face with his hand. “She doesn't even have armor!”

“Neither do you. And I’ve seen her do more with less,” Baurus said. 

Martin clenched and unclenched his jaw. “We should get people to the chapel, in case any daedra do get out,” he said, turning away and heading back to the city. 

He knew it looked bad. But Jonna had closed the gate at Kvatch alone, but still, how many times could you be so lucky? He glanced over at Martin, now talking to a nearby guard and they began spreading the word to get people to the chapel. 

Baurus took a deep breath and looked back towards the gate. Jauffre was going to kill them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nearly an hour passed. But not a single deadra came out of the gate. 

Martin had quietly rejoined Baurus’ side near the Bruma wall, watching at a safe distance from the gate for Jonna to emerge. He could feel tension rolling off the man as they both waited near the wall. 

"Baurus, I should tell you something," Martin spoke to him for the first time in an hour. “She didn't close the oblivion gate at Kvatch on her own.” 

“What?” Whatever he thought Martin was going to say, that wasn't it. 

“I went in with her.”

Baurus turned to stare at Martin, unsure what to say. 

“Make no mistake, she saved us all. Before she arrived we were stuck inside the chapel, with no way out. But I couldn't just let someone go into that gate alone." 

“So the two of you… and you never told Jauffre that you went in there?” 

“We decided it was best. Given how ah… protective he was, he needn't spend time worrying about what had already happened.” 

"The two of you are going to be the death of me," Baurus ran his hands over his face and through his hair. 

Martin let out a sad chuckle, "On the contrary, I think you're going to live a long and happy life." 

Baurus looked at him then, seeing the shadows under his eyes and far away look as he stared at the gate. The man who just a few short hours ago had been joyfully laughing in a tavern. He knew Uriel had known the day of his own death since years before. He wondered if Martin knew the same. He wasn't… happy. In fact, tonight was probably the happiest he’d seen him. And it was because of Jonna. Whether Martin realized it or not. 

He thought back to when he'd met her. The Imperial city dungeons. She had been half mad, saying odd things, only half knowing who she was. He suspected captain Renault might have ordered her death if not for Uriel’s words. For whatever reason the old man had known… and then she'd been the one to find Martin, to close the gate at Kvatch. They might never have succeeded in saving him if not for her. 

There was a sound of wind being sucked into the gate as the air around it seemed to shimmer and twist. Baurus’ eyes snapped back to the gate. The fiery glow subsided… leaving the small figure of Jonna, standing there with her borrowed boots and tossing the small sigil stone in her hand like it was a marble. 

Cheers went up around the guards stationed outside the gate. Baurus couldn't keep up with him as Martin rushed forward. 

“Are you alright?” Martin grabbed Jonna’s shoulders, looking her over. 

“I am fine,” Jonna snapped, pulling away. Baurus noticed how her hand went to the area on her abdomen where he knew there was a large scar from Ruma Camoran’s dagger. “Make sure you destroy these,” she said a nearby guard, pointing to the rocky spires that had formed the gate. 

“Yes, ma’am.” The various guards went to work spreading the word and heading back towards the city. 

“Jonna,” Martin tried again, more irritation in his tone this time at being brushed off. 

“I'm going for a walk,” she said, still not meeting Martin’s gaze as she brushed past. “I need to clear my head.” 

He watched Martin clench and unclench his fingers as Jonna walked off. 

_Ah_. 

He should have seen it sooner. He knew Martin was partial to Jonna. He had assumed it was because of what had happened at Kvatch. Something like that was bound to make people grow closer, especially now knowing they had both gone into the gate. He knew Jonna cared for Martin, more than maybe any of the blades, she wouldn't have stuck around otherwise. But Baurus had watched Martin night and day since coming back from the Imperial City. He had seen him wait up for her to return, and after finding out she was going to infiltrate the Mythic Dawn headquarters by herself, she showed up at the step of Cloud Ruler, barely on her horse, holding a book and her bleeding side, Baurus had seen Martin truly angry for the first time. And after that, things just felt different at Cloud Ruler when Jonna was around. Martin laughed more when she was there. 

But now this, escapade the two of them planned for the night, the way the two of them looked at one another… He was fairly certain neither of them knew. He didn't envy them. With what they were set out to do… stopping the Mythic Dawn, closing oblivion gates, putting a new Emperor on the throne… how did you find time for love in all of that. 

“She’ll be fine,” Baurus said, coming up behind Martin and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Martin sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Nine, I hope so.” 

“She just needs to cool off. I hear it's hot in there,” Baurus joked, coughing into his hand as Martin gave him an unamused look. “What do you see when you look at her?” Baurus asked. 

“What?”

Baurus laughed. “It's a serious question. And don't worry, I won't tell.” 

“I see… a warrior. I see the woman who led us out of Kvatch. And… a dear friend.”

“A friend, huh? You know that's not what your father called her.” 

Martin made a face and Baurus could guess what he was thinking. _That man wasn't my father, I don't really care what he called her._

“But regardless of what anyone calls her, _she_ just saved the city. And I think, more importantly, she agreed to sneak you out of the temple tonight, because she knew how much it meant to you. She probably feels guilty that it put you in danger.” 

“If she knew how much that meant to me, then why does she not take more care for herself?” 

“Who do you think she went into that gate for?” Baurus asked rhetorically. “The people of Bruma?” 

“Yes…” 

“And?” Baurus shook his head and smiled. Jonna was good, but she wasn't selfless. She had gone into that gate for one reason, and one reason only. 

“And…” Martin faltered as he watched the guards moving about near the gate. Snow was falling again. 

“Excuse me, I need to-” 

_Go after her_ , hung unsaid in the air. 

“Sure thing, Martin.” Baurus smiled as Martin turned to look at him with astonishment at being called by his name rather than emperor. “Don't get used to it… ser,” Baurus added with a smile. 

Martin smiled and nodded back before disappearing into the crowd.

Baurus turned to head back to the tavern. He needed a drink. Someone bumped into his side as he turned. 

“Oh! I'm sorry,” said a tall imperial woman, her blonde hair falling out of it's bun.

“No, pardon me,” Baurus said, “we’re all a little shaken after what just happened.” 

“Lyra, Lyra Rosentia. You might have heard rumors I’m obsessed with ancient Akaviri artifacts.” she brushed and straightened her skirt before standing fully upright. “I am, might as well make that clear to a complete stranger,” she said.

“Baurus,” he nodded. “Akaviri huh?” he smiled as he saw her eyes widen with excitement as she noticed his katana. 

“You want to get a drink?” 

.

.

.

.***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen… Baurus deserves love too. And I always thought it would have been funny if that one woman in Bruma who’s into akaviri stuff wound up meeting Baurus. 
> 
> Also I did not originally plan to have an oblivion gate open up, but it is the ‘oblivion crisis’ and the daedra probably wouldn't care that it was a holiday, and would just attack any time. But, of course Jonna goes in and pops the sigil stone out like it's a cherry seed and now the mythic dawn have to think twice before trying to open the Bruma gate


	3. Jonna

.***.

_Jonna_

  
  


The cold air began to bite at her fingers as she left the tavern. She knew Baurus had only meant to err on the side of caution. He was worried. She stopped in her walk as she remembered how personally Baurus had taken the emperors' death. Still, she and Martin were perfectly capable of defending themselves. 

For as much time as she’d spent in Cloud Ruler Temple lately, she hadn't spent so much as a single night in Bruma before. It was always cold and why should she bother to rent a bed here when she knew there would be a free one waiting for her at the temple. 

But now, she could see the appeal of this snow covered town. The streets were lined with lights and people and vendors and the smells, by Sanguine the _smells_. She could spend all night out here, trying every ale and pie and baked sweet she could get her hands on. 

Maybe renting a bed wasn't such a bad idea, if it meant she didn't have to leave to walk back to the temple. And now Martin was here too, so there really was no reason to go to the temple at all, she thought. Ignoring her other thoughts of Martin, and renting a bed, and that entire line of thinking. He would be too proper and probably insist he sleep on the floor or something, like he had after she’d brought back the Xarxes. 

She eyed a cart of crunchy sweets on a stick as she walked down the street. She was heading back towards the tavern she had left Martin and Baurus at, or trying. It was very easy to get distracted. She had set out to find some cheese. Which she had found. Actually she had found some smoked meat on a stick that was drizzled with a strange kind of cheese. It was wonderful. Then she’d passed by another sweets cart. 

Her hand reached out to take one when the sky flashed red. 

_No._

_Not now._

But she knew what it was. The stillness and angry red glow spreading in the sky, just beyond the wall of the city. 

Bells began ringing around the city. People stood in the streets, unmoving in their confusion, some frozen in fear. 

She ran. Her feet nearly slipping on the cobblestones as she sprinted towards the gate. Smell of sulfur growing stronger as she neared the city wall. 

She saw Baurus and Martin then, both of them standing outside the tavern. And Martin… poor Martin, his face full of horror as he looked up at the sky, no doubt remembering Kvatch. She almost ran to them then. But Baurus caught her eye and she knew she had to get to the gate. He would protect Martin. He was right. She was a fool for bringing him here.

The gate began to warp at the center. Dagon be damned, she wasn’t about to let even one of those ugly little scamp creatures touch the ground here. She shouted at a soldier to hand over their boots and grabbed a sword and bow from another. And jumped into the gate. 

.***.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonna was furious. The deadlands had that effect on her. Damn Dagon, damn the Mythic Dawn, damn this whole province! She’d wanted Martin to have fun, just for once. Foolish. A gate had opened. What if they had been out near it. Or if Baurus had not been there. Yes Martin had gone into the gate with her at Kvatch, but that was before. Before they really knew how important it was that he remain alive. Before… 

She squeezed her fist tighter as she pulled the sigil stone away. Feeling the ground fall away beneath her, and she was standing back on Nirn. 

The cold night air felt welcome against her hot skin. Cheers and cries erupted from the guards that had formed a barricade around the gate. 

She opened her eyes, and saw Martin striding towards her. When she blinked the inside of her eyelids showed red against the black outline of a tower. Opening her eyes again, she tossed the sigil stone in her hand, feeling the cool smooth surface of it on her palm. 

_You let your guard down_ , the little voice said.

“Are you alright?” Martin’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“I am fine,” she pulled away, brushing off his concern. Hoping the sweat on her brow and her irregular breathing would be attributed to just having come out of the deadlands, and nothing to do with the man in front of her. 

She told a random guard to make sure the stone arches of the gate were destroyed. She didn't even hear the guards reply as she continued to avoid Martin’s stare. 

“Jonna.” She heard her name again. 

“I'm going for a walk,” she said, still not meeting Martin’s gaze as she brushed past, knowing Martin was too much of a gentleman to stop her. “I need to clear my head.” 

_I almost got you killed. For what. So we could dance and pretend there wasn't a war going on?_

She passed Baurus as she walked back into the city, leaving Martin and Baurus behind for the second time that night. 

The streets were quieter now. Though people still hung outside of doorways and sang, or the occasional laughter drifted through a window. Everyone was safe now. Others whispered. The deadra surely wouldn't attack again in one night. Right? 

Jonna shook her head and continued walking, turning down a nearly empty street as she wandered. The cold was biting at her now. She had no armor, only a simple shirt and pants, her cloak long forgotten at the inn. Her fingers felt numb. Almost like the further she got from Martin the colder it got. _Martin._

She shouldn't have snapped at him. He had been worried. Worried about _her_ . It had been like this ever since she’d returned from infiltrating the Mythic Dawn. She worried he thought her weak. Unable to handle herself, nearly getting killed like that. Weak for allowing her personal feelings to get in the way of duty. She was worried Jauffre or the others would think her unfit to protect _him._ Or worse, that she actually was. 

Maybe she had been right to stay away at first. After she had seen him and Jauffre safely to Cloud Ruler. It had been nearly a month before she’d returned, and she’d only done so because she had business in Bruma, and let herself think it was fine to just see how Martin was doing. 

Martin had been surprised to see her. So surprised he had nearly hugged her, saying he hadn't expected to see her again. That was when Jauffre had told her Baurus was still working in the Imperial City to track the assassins. She had agreed to help, because it was the right thing, because it would be good to get revenge, she told herself. In reality she knew it was because if she worked with the blades, she would get to see Martin again. Aetherius only knew why she’d felt the urge to return. They were hardly friends after Kvatch. She knew he cared for her. But Martin cared about everyone. Yet… 

The glances, the way he so carefully had wrapped her wound after she’d returned from killing Ruma Camoran, their quiet conversations and muffled laughter in the temple library. 

_He’s barely taken the time to sleep since you left._

“Jonna!” Martin’s voice rang out down the nearly deserted street and she turned her head as Martin ran up the street towards her. White sleeves rolled up to his elbows and she was vividly reminded of Kvatch for a moment, when she’d entered the temple of Akatosh and found him hard at work healing the injured. 

“Martin,” she perked up, noticing the absence of Baurus. “Is something wrong?” 

“No,” he said quickly, “I just... wanted to find you.”

“Well, you found me.” 

“Yes...” 

Jonna waited expectantly for him to continue. It was interesting to see him out of the priest robes. She so rarely saw him wear anything else. Without the robes he looked as though he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He couldn't hide them in his sleeves. Though she had to admit the simple tunic he wore revealed a larger physique than what she had expected. His arms in particular were… distracting. She remembered how it had felt walking with his one arm over her shoulders. How it had felt when he’d pulled her closer. She wasn't used to feeling safe. 

Safe… not a word she should use after just running into the deadlands. She shouldn't feel safe. 

"I am sorry for-" she began at the same time Martin said "I wanted to thank-"

Martin let out a small laugh and nodded for her to continue. 

“You don't need to thank me,” she said, looking down at her borrowed boots. “The city of Bruma is probably going to name a holiday after me now. You could have simply waited, I was coming back,” she said, her tone apologetic. 

“Yes I suppose I could have, couldn't I?” he stepped closer. 

“Then we wouldn't be out in the cold.” She paused, watching how he wrung his hands together in front of him and added, softer, “I will always come back, Martin.” 

“I know,” he said as she leaned in. Martin’s hand brushed her cheek as he thumbed the wilted flower still in her hair, somehow having made it through the trip into the deadlands. “I am so glad you do.” 

Jonna swallowed trying to get rid of the tightness in her throat. Was he trying to make her feel better for endangering his life? 

“I wanted to thank you. I know I've thanked you before, for Kvatch, and everything but… I’ve never thanked you for…” his eyes searched her face for something. 

Jonna steeled herself for his thanks on closing the gate just now. It was utterly foolish of her to goad him into coming here, to think he had wanted to spend time with her. He was a gentleman. He would have gone with any blade. She hadn't really cared about seeing the festival. She had just wanted to see him smile. 

“For being the rare, wonderful soul that you are.” 

_Oh._

Jonna looked up to see him smiling down at her. “This entire time you've been,” Martin let out a small laugh, “such a bright spot in everything that’s happened.” 

_Her? Wonderful?_

_Her lack of vigilance had nearly cost them dearly just now._

“Martin, are you mad?” 

“Ha, I'm beginning to think we’re all a little mad.” Both his hands came to rest on the sides of her face, thumbs brushing away ash from her cheeks. 

“I smell like sulfur,” she warned. 

“I know.” 

And with that she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. 

This felt warm. The gently falling snowflakes landing on her, Her fingers brushing through his hair as she reached up and pulled him closer. She could feel the warmth of his chest against hers. She didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the street. Didn't care that eventually, Baurus would come looking for them, and they would have to return. Didn't care about the stars that revealed themselves in the night sky between the clouds. She didn't care about anything else apart from the man in front of her. 

They slowly broke apart, and both let out a small laugh, breath turning to fog in the cold night air before them. 

“How are you feeling?” Martin asked, both hands on her arms now, thumbs rubbing small soothing circles on the backs of her arms. 

“I’m not so cold anymore,” she smiled, her voice betraying how breathless she was. 

“I should think not, considering where you just were.” 

“You mean the deadlands, or here?” 

Martin gazed at her and lifted up one of her hands to kiss it gently. “You know, I’d like to kiss you again.”

“You may,” she smiled. 

.***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *now kiss!*  
> Martin is soft and chubby and strong. He would have gone into the gate at Kvatch if Bethesda weren't cowards.   
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! I plan on eventually getting around to writing out the scene where she infiltrates the Mythic Dawn and brings the Xarxes back because the angst.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I should note it is... entirely unintentional that Martin was going stir crazy from being stuck inside while we are all... yeah.  
> On a more serious note, I hope you are all staying safe and healthy, and making good choices!


End file.
